The first chapter
by KristinL
Summary: The first day of a new school year.. kinda boreing but they'll get better.


The New Season Of Boston Public….  
  
Real TV  
  
  
  
"Well Harvey…the start of another year.. you'll have a whole new batch of students to frighten."  
  
"Miss Davis I hardly believe that I frighten my students." Laura gives a look of shock as he replies. She's thinking this is the same guy that thought he was George Washington in a past life… Well anything to keep him from talking about the female students' bras.. oh my any thing but that.  
  
She quickly dismisses him and prepares for her first class. Just then she runs into Marilyn.  
  
"Hi, Laura did you hear about the emergency staff meeting that Harper is calling?"  
  
"No.. what's it about?" She sounded frightened she knew that Harper only called meetings unless they were necessary, of course he hated meetings as much as the rest of us.  
  
The teachers assemble in the staff lounge all a little uneasy.  
  
Harper quietly addresses the room," Humm.." he said as he gathered his thoughts as if tip toeing around an issue," as we all know last year was not uneventful.. students passed on, threats were brought up. There were deaths." He said with a little more conviction, " This year, just be safe, we have a new group of students and we just have to make the best of this year difficult as it may be."  
  
The teachers filed out of the room and returned to their classes ready to see what challenges would await them this year. Danny Hansen stood by his desk watching new faces fill the room. He noticed a couple of the nerdier students file in, of course the first. Then more students, and then of course at the last minute the stragglers and some of the jocks.  
  
"Hello. My name is Mr. Hansen, I don't know umm… any of you so hopefully I will eventually."  
  
A student shouted out," Weren't you that teacher that had an affair with a student?"  
  
"No! That is a completely untrue rumor. What is your name, because I assume you believe you believe everything you hear."  
  
"I'm Nate Blanche."  
  
"Well, Nate check your sources."  
  
Ronnie in her class is amazed at the girls. Five are making life miserable for a couple of the girls obviously less pretty then them.  
  
"Yeah, well honey, you should be in a dog house not a school house." One girl said.  
  
"Why don't you just leave me alone?"  
  
"I would but it's hard to ignore someone as unfortunate as you."  
  
"Ok girls that's enough," Ronnie chimed in, "What is the problem here?"  
  
"Nothing at all Miss Cook," said one of the girls. The girls being picked on just looked down at their desks, as if they were ashamed of something. Ronnie walked off. Thinking…I hope the rest of the year won't be like this.  
  
Meanwhile in Harry's class he was dealing with his first racial issue of the year.  
  
A black student name TJ was not allowing an Afghan girl named Jasmine sit down next to him," No Afghan sit someplace else," he demanded.  
  
"Obviously there are no other seats, you're acting like I want to sit by you."  
  
Harry bellowed in," TJ let Jasmine sit down! Now!"  
  
"Why, she and her terrorist friends might blow my desk up, or crash a plane into it."  
  
"TJ, that is enough. And I sware if I hear another word about this issue…" he trailed off. Over the summer he had heard a lot about Afghan, and the women's treatment there.  
  
"Or what, you'll make me sit next to turban head here?"  
  
"That's it!" He grabbed TJ and held him against the wall by his neck. Tempted to strike him, " How would you feel if I started beating you right now?"  
  
"Man you're crazy!"  
  
"No, I'm not! Answer the question," Harry demanded.  
  
"I would be pissed off that's what. What the hell does that have to do with anything."  
  
"Because women in Afghanistan are beaten all the time, discriminated against all the time, and you are discriminating against her because of her race. How would you feel if I did the same to you?"  
  
"Man whatever, get off me." Harry let go of him. Jasmine proceeded to sit down.  
  
"This is the first day of school guys. Can't we learn tolerance? Most everyone in here has been discriminated against, so why do you do it to each other?" The room fell silent. The bell rang, "Get out of here, and come in with open minds tomorrow."  
  
Laura walked into his room," What's wrong?"  
  
"The world." 


End file.
